


I Remember

by PureBlood_Prevell (TMG60Max)



Series: I Care. [6]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Real people, fake events, real places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMG60Max/pseuds/PureBlood_Prevell
Summary: ..." I remember that the doctor forgot to tell us the most important fact"...





	I Remember

_Hospital_  
_Room 324_

Max's Pov

Its been weeks since Laura almost died. Luckily, we could save her. We had gotten to the hospital in time. She died in surgery but came back alive. Just like Sherlock did after Mary shot him. Putting pressure on her wounds at camp also helped in her staying alive. I still remember the event.

<<Flasback>>

"Max, I l-love you," Laura said before going limp in my hand. her hand slipped out of my hands.

"Laura!" I yelled out, trying to get her back awake and alive. That yell got Mycroft and the paramedics attention. The paramedics came running over to me and Laura and so did Mycroft. Mycroft forcefully pulled me off of Laura as I fought him. Once he gets me away from Laura, the paramedics get to work getting her into an ambulance and on the way to a hospital. I sit there and cry with Mycroft hugging me. Dad and Papa happened to arrive just at that time. They came over to me and hugged me as I cried on their shoulders. dad lets go of me, being the person he is.

"You got too attached. When I told you to never get attached to a job you told me you wouldn't and now you are. Why this time?" dad asks me. I pull away from papa and while my tears on my face. I look around and realized that the teen leaders and kids have already gone back to the cabins. I look at dad, papa, the agents, uncle Mycie, then back to dad.

" I've found the one, She is perfect. She cares for me despite who I am, she will love me for me like how papa loves you." I say directly to his face. I sit down and look at the ground. I try to avoid eye contact with everyone. Dad sits down in front of me. He grabs my chin and makes me meet his eyes.

"No matter who you find, we will always care for you. You may not be my daughter biologically but I am proud to call you my daughter. I care for you and always will." Dad says. I hug him as we both topple over.

"I love you too dad," I say. I then ask him if we can go and visit Laura in the hospital, remembering the events of earlier.

<<<End Flashback>>>

I remember waiting in the waiting room, wanting an update. We sat there for hours until a doctor came in.

>>Flashback<<

"Laura Svana." A doctor calls out, Me and quite a few of the people stand. I walk over to the doctor waiting for an answer.

"Good news and bad news. Good news is that she will live and will be ok. The bad news is that it is going to take months, even years, for her voice to come back. There was nothing we could do about that." The doctor says. I look at dad seeing if he had an answer and he gave me the look of it thinking for one. I nod at him and ask to see Laura. The doctor tells the room that one can visit at the moment. Everone knows that they want to visit, but all that camp Seymour staff point at me. I look at them and mouth thank you to them. I follow the doctor to Laura's Room. We walk in and he points to a bed behind a curtain and leaves me to it. I turn the corner and almost fall onto the floor in tears. Seeing Laura like that, wrapped in bandages, a cast on her leg. A life support machine helping her breathe, it hurts me. Seeing her so vulnerable. I pull up a chair and sit next to her bed.

>>>End Flashback<<<

I remember that the doctor forgot to tell us the most important fact, that she might wake up in a few months. Knowing Laura though, it was going to be a few weeks. Now that is has been those few weeks, I sit by her bedside. Miniterm is over and I am going back to regular school. I remember the first day back.

<><FlashBack (3rd time don't ask please)><>

I open the doors to iDEA and head up the stairs. I get to the 2nd floor and find my friends there. Sierra just happens to turn around at the time of me getting up after setting my stuff down.

"Max you're ok!" she says and comes and gives me a hug. That gets the other attention and soon I'm surrounded by all of my friends. When they all break apart Sierra asks about what happened and if I could tell them the whole story.

"Meet me outside at the swingset at lunch," I say, knowing that more than my friends are going to be there. With that, I head to class. Everyone asks me if I could tell them the story but I just gave them the same answer, at lunch.

When lunch finally rolls around, Almost the entire school, except the staff and a few kids who didn't show up to school that day, are on the swings. I stary to tell them the story of what happened, How I got poisoned, how I got saved by Laura, how I got kidnapped from the hospital, almost killed. Then I get to how Laura sacrificed herself and almost died because she couldn't live with a death on her hands. What I didn't tell them as parts of the truth, my parents, Moriarty, Lauras almost suicide. I left them to fill that it and spread gossip around the school district.

><>End Flashback (Sorry last one)<><

I remember how my story got into the news and it spread all over town. I got recognized for saving Laura's life and Laura got recognized for saving mine. It blew up but luckily died down before Laura could wake up. I sit next to her bed and end up falling asleep, my parents knowing that if I don't come home I am with Laura spending the night again.


End file.
